1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly to an mite-removing vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan patent No. M424153 discloses a cleaner including a base frame, a beater member, a round brush, a UV sterilization lamp and a dust collection box. A handle is disposed at the rear part of the base frame and has a switch connected to a power line. The beater member is mounted to the base frame and exposed out of the bottom surface of the base frame, and includes a vibration motor and a beating sheet pivoted with the vibration motor. The vibration motor is configured to drive the beating sheet to quickly move up and down for beating. The round brush is disposed behind the beater member and exposed out of the bottom surface of the base frame, and includes a roller and bristles arranged on the roller in interval. A transmission mechanism is linked with the roller to drive the rotation of the roller. The UV sterilization lamp is disposed behind the round brush. The dust collection box is disposed behind the UV sterilization lamp and includes a base and two frames mounted inside the base. A fine filter and a micro-fine filter are respectively disposed on the two frames. While in use, the cleaner is placed flat on bedding or a planar object, the beater member is driven to beat the bedding or the planar object to lift bacteria, mites, dust and so on, and the round brush then sweeps the bedding or planar object for cleaning, and the UV sterilization lamp kills bacteria, mites and insect eggs. By means of the design that allergens including bacteria, mites and insect eggs are sucked into the dust collection box and filtered at the same time, the bedding and the planar object can be cleaned more conveniently and more effectively.
However, the beater member of the aforesaid cleaner is specially designed to remove mites of the bedding, so it is hard to use the cleaner installed with the beater member to suck dust on a place other than the bedding.